Sessions
by EnsorcelledFerret
Summary: Ever wonder what might happen if the YYH team settled down to play Dungeons and Dragons? ... well, wonder no more. (More than mild OOC in this. Yay for fun!)


Sessions  
  
By : PiperZ  
  
Tuesday, July 15th, 2003  
  
3:50 AM  
  
Kuwabara leaned over the papers splayed out before him, frowning slightly at what he saw, and scratching the side of his head a little. "I don't understand, Urameshi. What the heck is AC again?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged slightly, and leaned against the backrest of the couch, tossing and catching a small object over and over. "Armour Class, Kuwabara. AC stands for Armour Class. I explained this already."  
  
"Well, you probably told everyone what it was when I was in the bathroom, or something!" The orange-ish haired boy exclaimed loudly, his eyes jerking to his comrade. Yusuke sighed, and explained once more the meaning of Armour Class to everyone gathered, shifting his eyes to each person in turn.  
  
Kurama looked interested in the repetition of the explaination, Botan only nodded, Yukina looked as confused as Kuwabara, and Hiei... well, Hiei just looked bored. Keiko had refused to play the game, and was curled up, snoring softly, in the large armchair at the corner of the room.  
  
"I don't understand why I have to be the big scary barbarian..." Kuwabara continued to complain, rolling his eyes towards Yukina. "I think I should get to be the dashing, handsome young warrior who is on a quest to save his fair ... " He paused, as if he wasn't sure of the word. Leaning over, he looked at Yukina's character sheet. "Yeah.. A quest to save his fair lover, the pretty half-elf sorceress named Yukina."  
  
Hiei scowled deeply, and picked up the closest pair of twenty-sided dice, chucking them quickly in Kuwabara's direction. He chuckled satisfactorly when the other boy yelped as the dice hit him in head.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, SHRIMP! I'd beat you up if Yukina weren't here. Wouldn't want her to see all the blood, and bones, and stuff...." Kuwabara threatened through clenched teeth, swooping a hand down to scoop up the dice that had fallen to the floor beside his feet.  
  
Yukina blinked slowly at the mention of her name in the conversation, but with a shake of her head, looked back to her own sheet. "So we roll now, right? The dice, I mean..."  
  
Yusuke hurriedly made a positive reply, and scooped up his own dice, everyone else following suit.  
  
"I still don't get why Urameshi gets to be the leader of all of this... I think I make a good leader too." Kuwabara muttered as his cast his dice out for a role.  
  
"It *is* his game, Kuwabara." Kurama said softly, looking over his dice curiously. "Besides, the rest of us barely know anything about it. It is better this way."  
  
"That, " Yusuke said with a wide grin. "And you'd probably kill everyone if you tried to run this campaign."  
  
There was brief snickering from the group, though Kuwabara refrained himself from replying to the comment.  
  
Botan smiled, and clapped her hands together. "Let's get this thing started!"  
  
-- An Hour Later --  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CHARACTER'S DEAD?!" Kuwabara shouted, leaning over the table, and practically spitting as he talked heatedly in Yusuke's direction. "I DODGED!"  
  
Yusuke lifted his nose up in the air, turning his head to the side. "No... no, you clearly DIDN'T dodge. You rolled a FOUR, Kuwabara... you had to roll at least a TEN to dodge that attack."  
  
"....." Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, scowling.  
  
"And since you have no more hit points, that means you're DEAD."  
  
"... I hate this game." Kuwabara sulked as he sat back in his seat, frowning down at the character sheet, his eyes focused on the big " 0 " where his health stats were. "I wouldn'ta died if Urameshi wasn't running this thing. He makes all the monsters really big, and tough to beat."  
  
Kurama leaned over to pat his friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "Well, if it's any consolation Kuwabara, my druid is almost dead as well." He grinned a little as he sat back. "Unless Yukina casts her spell to save me, that is."  
  
Hiei was busy erasing something on his sheet, but looked up at the mention of Yukina. "It's a good thing she can't bring people back from the dead, because my character thinks that Kuwabara's character was a moron. He was going to kill him when they got back to town."  
  
Kurama laughed softly, and looked over to his lover. "You're just saying that because you missed the last battle."  
  
"If the big moron hadn't knocked my character into that trap, I would have killed all the monsters by myself!" Hiei exclaimed with closed eyes, one finger raised. "And then I would have killed the idiot for being an idiot."  
  
Yusuke laughed, and gave a few rolls of his dice. "Well, Yukina can cast a spell in her next turn if she wants, but Hiei... your monster just whacked you a good twelve points of damage. You're about to die."  
  
Hiei snorted, and rolled his own dice. "I don't die. The monster does."  
  
Botan had given up playing, and was talking quietly with Keiko over by the chair, but she looked over as the boys were talking about the monsters. "Do you guys want anything to drink? Me and Keiko are going to head to the corner store before it closes."  
  
Hiei paused before he looked at his dice, and turned his eyes back over to Keiko and Botan. "I don't want anything your pitiful stores have to offer."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly, and looked over to the girls as well. "That just means he wants some water from the tap. Hmm... I'd like a fruit drink, if you could."  
  
Kuwabara was leaning over his character, muttering about his health points, and didn't even seem to hear Botan.  
  
Yukina agreed that a fruit drink would be wonderful, and Yusuke said to pick up a six-pack.  
  
Botan snorted, and reached for Keiko's hand, leading her to the door. "Don't be stupid, Yusuke... do I LOOK old enough to buy beer?"  
  
There was a little laughter as the girls departed, but it was broken short by Hiei, who demanded that the creature he was fighting was dead.  
  
"I clearly rolled a natural twenty." Hiei said, pointing to the dice, his ruby eyes turning up towards Yusuke. "That monster is dead."  
  
Yusuke agreed, and the game continued. Kuwabara's character still lay dead as the battle concluded, and Kurama was nursing his own character back to full health with a few healing potions. Yukina's sorceress was gathering their supplies together, and Hiei's rogue was looting anything he could from the dead opponents.  
  
-- A Half Hour Later --  
  
"We're back!" Botan exclaimed, hurrying in the door. Keiko followed behind her with her arms full of bottles and cans. "You'll never guess what we --- "  
  
"SHUT UP, BOTAN!!" Shouted Hiei angrily, making furious rolls of a few of his dice. "This moment is VERY crucial! So I suggest you shut your mouth! I need to concentrate!"  
  
"It's not as if the dice roll were not purely chance.." Kurama said in a hushed tone, his voice filled with muted amusement.  
  
"Shut up, Kurama..."  
  
"Well, that's a fine greeting!" Botan huffed, stalking over to stand behind the fire demon, looming over the couch backing.  
  
"HA!" Hiei cried out, pointing wildly to his dice. "ANOTHER NATURAL TWENTY!!!"  
  
"I think you're cheating....." Kuwabara said with a grumble.  
  
"Do you want me to kill your character again? That healer didn't have to revive him, you know... That cost us gold we didn't have to spare! WE GAVE UP REALLY GOOD ARMOUR FOR YOUR STUPID PATHETIC LIFE!!" Hiei said heatedly, his eyes widening as he turned his hand to point at Kuwabara instead.  
  
"Okay guys.. calm down." Yusuke laughed, shaking his head, and looking to Botan, and Keiko. "What were you saying, Botan?"  
  
"Oh!" Botan's eyes lit up brightly, and she whirled around to help Keiko with the cans and bottles. "I managed to get everyone exactly what they wanted!" She began tossing the drinks to the group members. Yukina caught her fruit drink, and Kurama caught his as well. Kuwabara was given a cold soda, and Hiei snapped the bottle of water out of the air with a growl about how it probably wasn't worth the money the spent on it.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the can of brewsky that fell into his lap, and then snapped his wide eyes up to Botan, who was grinning brightly. "I got enough for everyone. What's the point of having a fun get together like this if you can't really enjoy it? We're all responsible enough, even if some of us aren't OLD enough." She looked around with a smile.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't pass as old enough to .." Yusuke started to say, but Botan cut him off shortly after.  
  
"I managed. But if some scary, role-play obsessed guy named Brian calls here, tell him I joined the ranks of the dead. It's not like you'd be lying, right?" She snapped up a can of alcohol for herself, and sat on the floor near Yukina, watching the group eagerly. "So.. who's about to die this time?"  
  
"I ain't dead no more! A healer brought me back!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, glaring at Botan. "Sheesh!"  
  
"With gold that wasn't YOURS!" Hiei fit into the conversation sharply, snatching his dice back up from the edge of the table.  
  
Yusuke chuckled, popping the top of his can as Keiko came to sit on the couch beside him.  
  
"This looks complicated." She said softly, looking over all the books and papers splayed out over the table, and in each person's lap.  
  
"It's only complicated for people like Kuwabara." Hiei said, determined to fit as many digs in on Kuwabara as he could.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat purposefully, and lifted his character sheet a little. "Weren't you fighting with that thief in the alley there, Hiei? Natural twenty, did you say?"  
  
Hiei blinked sharply, and then nodded, looking over to Yusuke. "Yeah. He's dead, of course. Like I said he would be. I'm going to loot the hell out of him, and take anything that has value.. " He paused, then added as an afterthought : "To make up for all the gold I had to spend of reviving that stupid barbarian."  
  
--- One Hour Later ---  
  
Botan and Keiko were curled up at the armchair again. Botan was clutching a half finished can of beer, her cheeks faintly tinged pink, and Keiko was clinging to the backrest, snoring softly.  
  
The remaining players of the game were all still huddled around the table, but the heated arguing from before seemed to have withered away. Instead, there was laughter, and other jovious noises erupting from them. Several piles of empty, and crunched beer cans littered the floor around their feet.  
  
Kurama and Yukina had only had a few of the drinks, resorting back to their fruit beverages instead. They were laughing at the drunken antics of the others though, and the entire session seemed to have found its humorous high point.  
  
Hiei was sitting on the back of one couch, his character sheet in one hand, and his other raised as if he was brandishing a sword.  
  
"An' with my nat'ral twenny.. I'da hacked and slashed that stupid bugbear with my MIGHTY MIGHTY sword of... ' He paused in his ranting to look at his character sheet, then lift his eyes to the hand that 'brandished' said mighty sword. "Mighty sword of frost stuff... *hic*.. plus five!"  
  
Kurama chuckled softly.  
  
Yusuke whooped and declared the last of the bugbears to be dead, distributing out the points and loot as necassary. Kuwabara muttered, with a small tispy tinge to his voice, about how he wanted the jeweled dagger, not the "stupid rusted copper ring". Yukina was happy with the new weapon she'd aquired. Kurama mused over the platinums in his character's pocket, and the jeweled dagger that Kuwabara so desperately wanted.  
  
Hiei was busy scribbling something on his character sheet, and sniggered to himself, low and quiet, his eyes wide and deranged looking.  
  
Yusuke leaned against the back of the couch again, absently making a few rolls of his dice on one of the cushions. "Okay.. we got a city to the north of here. You don't know what's to the west. You came from the east, but you've already decided not to go south because of the troll bogs. So.. you can go west into the unknown, or you can go north, and get to the city..."  
  
Kuwabara whined. "I need to get potions.. we gotta go north!"  
  
Hiei snickered more, and continued scribbling on his character sheet, looking up from time to time, and glancing around the group.  
  
Yukina smiled. "We can go north. I don't need any potions, but I bet the city is really nice."  
  
Kurama tapped his chin a moment. "Didn't we pass a caravan headed north just before the fight? We could hitch a ride with them, and it would take less time. They might have supplies we need as well."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "So you want to go back to the caravan instead? They've gone a considerable distance since you started fighting, and they won't stop for a break for another hour or so. You might be able to catch up with them then."  
  
There was some agreeing vocalizations all around, save for Hiei, who was feverously attending to his character sheet, and said nothing. The character troupe made tracks for the caravan, and soon caught up with them. As Kurama the Druid set about making trade with the people, Kuwabara the Barbarian went looking for food among the people, and Yukina the Sorceress made small talk with a few of the womenfolk aboard the caravan.  
  
Yusuke turned his eyes to Hiei. "So, Hiei.. what is your character doing?"  
  
Hiei snapped his head up to look at Yusuke, as if he had said something wrong. "My.. char'cter?" He said slowly, forming the words very carefully, each syllable pronounced with a stacatto accent. "You mean... ME? Hiei the Thief?!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to look at Hiei, who had climbed up to stand wobbly on his feet, still on the very back of the couch.  
  
"HA! I'm lootin' the car'van! HAHA!" Hiei held up his free hand again, brandishing that invisible sword once more. "An' I'm killin' anyone who tries *hic*... tries to hide their treasure from me!"  
  
Kurama lifted one brow. "I don't think it would be wise to kill our only ride north."  
  
Hiei squinted one eye, and turned his gaze down to Kurama, his hand still upheld. "We'll kill them all, an' steal their wagons! What a brilliant idea I have..*hic*.. yes... " He hopped down, behind the couch, and dropped to his hands and knees. The character sheet fluttered to the floor soundlessly, and the fire demon began to crawl stealthly to the end of the couch, peeking around its corner.  
  
Everyone got up, and peered over the couch except for Yusuke, who was laughing so hard he had fallen onto his side, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
  
"Shhh..." Hiei said loudly, turning his wide ruby eyes this way and that, as if glancing around for potential opponents. "They can hear you! But not me.... I'm silent. Like a shadow! *hic* The mightiest thief in all of Makai.. " He paused, staring forward a moment. "Sorry Kurama... I stole your title, di'n't I? *hic*... Oh well... s'the price ya pay fer greatness, right?" Hiei began to crawl forward again, slipping around the couch, and diving under the coffee table that sat between both couches.  
  
Yusuke managed to regain himself a bit, but when he saw the wide-eyed Hiei dive under the table like a gopher, he lost it again, writhing on the couch in laughter, clutching his stomach tightly.  
  
The others turned back around to look after Hiei, and shook their heads.  
  
"Should we even continue this?" Kurama asked slowly, looking to the GM, and then back to the table that Hiei kept peeking out from under, muttering 'You don't see me... hehheh..*hic*... hehhehe.. but I see you...'. Kuwabara shook his head, and laid his character sheet, and dice down.  
  
"No... not me, anyway. I'm going to bed. It's not fun anymore... especially when Hiei keeps trying to kill everything and doesn't leave nothing for the rest of us."  
  
Yukina agreed that she was tired, and thought now would be a good time to put the session on hold. Kuwabara and Yukina departed to their seperate sleeping areas, but not before dragging Yusuke along with them. He'd stopped laughing by the time they put him down to sleep in the other room.  
  
Kurama smiled to himself, and leaned over to lay on his side upon the couch, peering under the table at the jittering, snickering Hiei.  
  
"Did you find anyone to kill yet, Hiei?"  
  
The fire demon jerked his eyes towards Kurama, and nodded, the grin on his lips so wide it was almost frightening. "Yesss.... I got four o' them a'ready... *hic*..."  
  
"I'm going to bed, Hiei. Goodnight. " Kurama said after a moment, wondering if the jittery creature under the table would be alright if left alone. Deciding that Hiei would fall asleep shortly on his own, and after making sure the windows, and door were locked, and the lights were turned out, Kurama made himself a bed on the couch Yusuke had been on.  
  
Hiei snickered wildly, and as Kurama drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but chuckle a little when he heard the little fire demon exclaim a wicked 'Take tha' ! *hic*.. hehhhehhe.... gold... heh...'.  
  
Perhaps they shouldn't play this game anymore when alcoholic drinks were involved. 


End file.
